I'm sorry
by tennants-midnight-wolf
Summary: "I'm...I'm sorry..." Adam is stuggling with his bloodlust again but maybe there is hope in that Christa can calm him, after all their only becoming human. Rated T for langauge.


**A/N- Ok well I've literally only just written this, and I'm still kind of unsure as to whether I like it or not, but oh well *sighs*. Also I'm hoping they're more in character in this one, I guess the more I write the better I'll be at that anyways. So yeah hope you enjoy reading this. **

* * *

><p>"Adam you can't, you know it's wrong!"<p>

Christa was trying to stop Adam from succumbing to his vampire instincts, his temper had been faltering all day and now he was at his last tether. Having no blood and being in a school full of people, where the opportunity was too great was eventually taking its tool. His eyes were black and his fangs were already elongated, and he was pacing up and down trying in a feeble attempt to vent out this need.

The vampire didn't respond opting to shoot the werewolf a glance that stated he wanted to be left alone rather than confront her directly with words. Yeah they all had their problems, heck he wasn't going to deny that fact it was one of the reasons why the three of them were friends now. But they didn't know what it was like to be a vampire, and they never will. He turned around and kicked at the wall swearing as he did so; he could fainting hear Christa mumbling on about something in the distance but it was being slowly drowned out. _After all what did she know about being a vampire? She didn't care about him she didn't know the feeling of hunger, never ending hunger, which he felt every single fucking day!_

"WELL HELP ME THEN!" He couldn't take it anymore and slid with his back against the wall onto the ground and huddled into himself, resting his arms on his knees as he did so. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it. But he knew that's what he wanted, he needed, and if she was always going on about how he shouldn't kill and how she knew it was wrong then why didn't she help him more?

Adam felt the werewolf sit down next to him and sigh; he refused to look at her trying to keep focus on the ground.

"I...I'm sorry..."

Adam looked up at her and noticed how she was close to tears her eyes slowly glistening as the light caught them. "What have you got to be sorry for? It's me that feels like killing everyone."

She looked up at him, and saw the darkness in his eyes. His fangs had since disappeared but his eyes still retained that essence of vampire the thing that made him the way he was. "I'm sorry because I can't help you. Not properly. I'll never know exactly what you're going through and I never will be able to fully understand. But... I'll be there for you. We might not want to admit it but I guess we kinda need each other really. Not just you... and Matt but...me as well. I suppose ..." she trailed off not sure what to say next.

Christa felt him move slightly and was expecting him to run off whilst he had his chance, just give into his vampire nature. She wasn't fully sure what it was like for Adam, but she knew what it was like to be something else, to have to fight with this monster that lives inside you desperately trying to break free. She could feel the werewolf inside her just waiting for its time so it can unleash all of its anger, and if she had to guess then maybe this was partly what it was like for him too. She looked down and saw he had his hand out as if gesturing for her to hold it. She looked back up at him. Adam was now smiling and his eyes now retained more of his essence than the vampires.

"Thanks." He gestured towards his hand indicating for her to take it. Christa bit her lip, did she really want to do it. Part of her was screaming yes of course she did but could she really bring herself to.

"Come on, I don't bite." He smiled more wiggling his fingers playfully, and she couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes to this comment. What the heck, what did she have to loss if she did it? So she slowly took his hand in hers and soon they were both grinning, Adam nearly laughing.

"Shut up!" she stated seeing his expression as they both sat there. Two individuals, separated from the world by curses, but brought together by what they were and together they were only becoming human again.


End file.
